


Solo Exercise

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Force Bonds [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Emperor's Hand - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Training, KOTOR Shout-Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: Jaina has begun her apprenticeship under Mara Jade Skywalker, her new aunt and onetime Imperial assassin. The training proves to be more than she expected, and things only get stranger when Mara takes on Tenel Ka as another student. But can Jaina handle the strain that her unspoken feelings for her friend bring to the fore?





	1. Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought it'd be longer before I worked on this story after "Through Jade's Eyes."
> 
> Guess not! Enjoy!

**1\. Apprentice**

Heart pounding, arms and legs pumping fast against the early morning dew, Jaina Solo threw herself into the moment. She ignored the branches and vines whipping close to her head as she raced through the jungles of Yavin 4. Her eyes caught sight of a dozen odd details—colorful birds, falling leaves, moss covering the sides of rocks—but her focus remained on the barely visible trail ahead of her. Her lungs were burning, but that was fine. That was the point of the exercise. It would’ve been so easy to reach out with the Force and just _will_ herself to be stronger and faster. She’d done it plenty of times as a child, without even realizing it.

There was nothing easy about today’s exercise. Her new mentor had seen to that.

Jaina quelled her doubts for one last sprint. She bounded around the side of a tree, allowed herself one moment’s pause, and then leapt over a fallen branch before coming to a light jog. That adrenaline rush carried her all the way into the middle of a cleaning. There, in a space empty save for the rock on which she sat, was Jaina’s mentor, with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Enjoying yourself?” Mara Jade Skywalker tilted her head to the side. Her red hair was woven into a braid that fell over her left shoulder. “I know I am.”

“Hah... you... you would,” Jaina gasped. Without waiting for permission, she dropped to her knees and pressed her palms into her thighs. A few long, haggard breaths stilled her heart rate back to normal. When she could breathe again, she reached out for the Force.

Sensing no restriction from Mara, the Force came back to her easily. It flowed into Jaina like warm water, soaking through every pore and cell of her body, repairing the damage done by her long exertion. But, she suspected, it wouldn’t be for too long. She’d been told to expect multiple exercises like this over the week. Getting roused out of bed by her Aunt Mara for a predawn run had only been one of the first.

She felt Mara’s presence shift before she heard the other woman approach. Jaina looked up and met her aunt’s green eyes as the older woman towered over her.

“I _can_ make it easier if you want,” Mara said softly. Her expression went neutral. “But something tells me you don’t want it to be easier.”

Jaina shook her head. “Not at all.”

“Good. Because I was kidding about that.” With a smile, Mara lowered herself into a crouch beside Jaina. Wearing a black sleeveless tunic and flight suit trousers, it was hard for Jaina not to notice her mentor’s well-toned biceps and calves. Even though she was closer in age to her mother and uncle, Mara hadn’t lost the physique that Jaina had seen in so many of her wartime holos. She still looked ready to take on anyone in the middle of a cantina brawl or a firefight at a moment’s notice.

In other words, she was everything that Jaina was trying to become herself. Or so she hoped.

Meanwhile, Mara regarded her with a slight smile. “When you were running just now, what were you thinking?”

Jaina swallowed. “I, uh, don’t know that I—”

“Never mind.” Mara raised a hand to interrupt. “Let’s try it this way. What did you _feel_ instead?”

“Oh.” Jaina paused and recalled the last five minutes of solid running she’d done. Then she nodded to herself. “I was...” She ducked her head. “I was a little scared, if I’m being honest.”

“Good. What else?”

“Um, exhilarated?”

“Good. Anything else you can remember?”

“I mean, I was...” Jaina allowed herself a wry smile. “I was mostly pretty nervous.”

“About what?”

“Disappointment.”

Mara’s eyes glittered in the hazy sunlight. “Yours, or mine?”

Jaina considered that. Then, she shrugged. “Uh, both, I guess.”

Rocking back on her heels, Mara chuckled. “That’s fine. Now, can you guess _why_ I might ask you to run five klicks before breakfast?”

“I’d say it’s your way of teaching me how to surrender to the Force.” For an instant, Jaina saw the trail in the jungle again. Vines and branches whipping at her like claws. Birds flittering across her field of vision. But nothing distracted her from the trail itself. “All I could see was the trail, so I ignored everything else.”

“Hmm.” Mara’s gaze drifted toward the edge of the clearing. Her hands tightened over her knees. “Well, that’s one reason.”

“What’s the other?”

When her gaze drifted back, Mara’s whole face tightened. Jaina recoiled, but she didn’t get a stern lecture or a reprimand. Instead, she met her aunt’s gaze and waited.

“The point,” Mara explained, “was to teach you about limits. Not just what’s holding you back from the Force, but what you’re capable of doing without it, too.”

Jaina blinked. “Really?”

“Really.” Dropping her hands behind her, Mara stretched her legs out and fell into a comfortable repose on the jungle floor. “I know it’s a rare chance these days, but let’s say you found yourself entangled with a band of smugglers. You and your team head into their base, and you use your Jedi senses to pinpoint traps and ambush points. A few lightsaber swings, a few redirected blaster bolts, and you’re done, right?”

“Right...”

Mara turned back toward Jaina and grinned. “Wrong. Because what you _don’t_ realize is that these smugglers paid a few extra credits on the black market. They’ve loaded up their base with ysalamiri from Myrkr.” She clapped her hand against the ground. “The moment you and your friends enter that bubble, your connection to the Force just disappears. And now you have to try and hold a lightsaber without those extra reflexes. And the smugglers are waiting for those two seconds of disorientation and fear to get the drop on you.”

A shiver ran down Jaina’s spine. “That’s pretty grim.”

“Welcome to my world.” Mara chuckled and leaned back. Her hands cushioned her head as she sprawled herself out on the ground. Her braid flopped down into the grass and dirt. “I know what you’re capable of doing, Jaina. I wouldn’t have taken you on as an apprentice if I didn’t. All I’m saying is that you have more than _just_ your strength in the Force and your skills as a pilot. All I want to do is help you bring those other strengths to light.”

Jaina nodded. “I see. I’ll try to...” She blushed when she heard herself. “I mean, I’ll _do_ better on that front, Master.”

“Don’t worry about that Master Yoda nonsense when your uncle isn’t around.” Mara laughed. “And don’t call me ‘Master,’ either. Just Mara will do.”

Jaina’s mouth quirked into a lopsided smile. “Or _Aunt_ Mara?”

With a laugh, Mara shook her head. “Well, if you want. But I’ll have to be more embarrassing around your friends if you do that.”

* * *

In the courtyard outside the temple, Jedi trainees were already beginning their daily exercises when Mara and Jaina came back. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit Jaina as they entered. Less than a year ago, she, her twin Jacen, and their friends had been alongside those young adults in their own practice. But that was before the Black Sun crisis and the longawaited graduation ceremony. Now she walked her own path, the next phase of her training. She ignored the shimmer of fear inside her chest and opted to be proud of making it so far as an apprentice.

Far ahead, near the hangar bay that doubled as the temple’s entrance, an intense match was underway. Jaina could hear the fierce _clack-clack-clack_ of wooden training sabers. She winced at the thought, remembering the bruises she earned when hit by one. Her Uncle Luke’s gentle smile and encouragement did lessen the pain from those sessions. She wouldn’t be surprised to see him looking after this match, too.

As it turned out, it wasn’t Luke who watched, but Corran Horn. Easy to spot him by his trademark green robes. Corran had once told Jaina that they were a Corellian tradition. If true, it wasn’t one that she’d ever heard about from her father, and he was as Corellian as they came.

Corran lifted a hand, and the two sparring partners halted. As she approached, Jaina could see them better now. One of them was a Rodian, tall and lanky in a brown tunic. He turned and bowed to his opponent. But it was seeing his opponent that made Jaina grin and break out into a swift run.

“Hope I’m not interrupting!” she called out.

Turning from the Rodian, Tenel Ka Djo met Jaina with a small, quiet smile. Her Dathomiri lizard-hide armor clung to her body like a second skin, though she had lately consented to wearing a Jedi-style tunic over it. She brushed away the sweat from her brow with her hand. The one attached to her remaining arm; the other, she’d lost in a terrible lightsaber accident that that disturbed Jaina to his day. But this loss had done nothing to ruin their friendship.

 _No, that won’t ruin us,_ Jaina thought, her stomach sinking. _Only the way I feel about her could spoil that..._

She stiffled the flood of emotions that stirred when Tenel Ka’s gray eyes narrowed. Best not to give anything away now, in front of everyone. Instead, Jaina smiled back and offered her friend a pat on the shoulder.

“We’re about finished here anyway,” said Corran. “You did well on your stamina, Kelbis. Tenel Ka, your form’s improving. Keep at it.” He turned and greeted Mara with a nod. “You running your apprentice ragged?”

“You know me well, Horn.” Mara slung her arm around Jaina’s shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze. “Is Luke up and about yet?”

“I saw him in the library with Tionne. Something to do with that witch-hunt on Dathomir last month.” Corran opened his mouth to say more, but then stopped. He turned and cast an apologetic frown at Tenel Ka. “I, ah, hope that’s not insensitive to your people.”

Tenel Ka shook her head. “My mother’s clan _are_ witches, Master Horn.” Her face darkened. “But the Nightsisters are a menace all their own.”

Jaina shivered at the mere mention of the name. She hadn’t been involved on Dathomir with the other Jedi Knights; at the time, her mother had called her and Jacen back to Coruscant to join her at an Outer Rim peace summit. But Luke and the other Jedi had answered Teneniel Djo’s call for aid, putting a stop to a handful of Nightsisters who had escaped the downfall of the Second Imperium years earlier. Tenel Ka hadn’t said much about the battle when Jacen asked her about it later. At the time, she’d been training with Kirana Ti, a fellow Dathomiri. Kirana Ti had been grievously wounded in battle, but the temple’s medical droid had said she would recover soon.

“Well, in any case, we’re done with exercises for today,” Corran added. He inclined his head at the assembled students. “Go and grab something in the mess hall, you two. Dismissed.”

Kelbis Nu, the Rodian, pressed his hands together and dipped his snout. “Thank you, Master.”

Corran turned to leave, as did Kelbis. But Jaina found it curious when Tenel Ka stayed behind. She was about to offer her consolation on her Master’s condition when she noticed the way the young warrior was looking over at Mara.

“Something on your mind?” Mara asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I... forgive me.” Tenel Ka dipped her head. “It’s not easy for me to ask this.”

Mara exchanged a look with Jaina. “Would you prefer we did this alone?”

Tenel Ka’s gray eyes flashed toward Jaina. Something rippled behind them, and it sent a chill up her spine.

“I have been communicating with Master Kirana Ti,” said Tenel Ka. She brushed her hand through a tangle of her rust-colored hair. “She’s not expected to be back in the field for some time, and she’d like me to continue my training with someone who has experience.” A corner of the woman’s mouth quirked toward a smile. “I had... rather hoped you might take me on, Master Skywalker.”

Jaina blinked. “What?”

“Oh.” Mara didn’t react at first. She kept her gaze steady on Tenel Ka for another moment. Then, slowly, her face broke out into a grin. “Hmm. I see. Kirana Ti’s learned a thing or two.”

Tenel Ka’s brow furrowed. “Master?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Mara shrugged. Her arms fell to her sides, and she spread out her hands, palms up. “And if you’re going to be my new apprentice, then you’d better call me Mara. The only ‘Master Skywalker’ around here is Luke.”

A relieved smile appeared on Tenel Ka’s normally stoic face. “I’m honored.”

“Um, Aunt Mara?” Jaina’s stomach twisted itself into a knot. She couldn’t exactly come out and say why this sudden turn of events didn’t sit right with her. Not with her heart racing and her breath going shallow. She couldn’t blame this intense feeling on the morning run. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Mara cast a sidelong glance. “Jaina, don’t you think your friend has what it takes?”

“I didn’t say that, but—”

“But nothing.” Mara’s tone brooked no further argument. She turned back to Tenel Ka with a gentle smile. “I’ll take this up with Luke, but this arrangement should be fine. After all...” She cast another sidelong glance at Jaina. “If he can handle having two apprentices, then so can I.”

Now the churning in Jaina’s stomach grew worse. But of _course_ it did. All she’d done was open her mouth, and like that, she’d added tension where there wasn’t any before.

Her father might’ve said it was a typical Solo family trait. She could almost hear him say it: _Y’know, the thing is, put us at the helm of a starship, and we’ll fly rings around asteroids in our sleep. But negotiation? Talking out our differences? Better leave that kind of thing to your mother, kid._

Jaina bowed her head. “You’re right. Um, sorry I said anything.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Mara didn’t move a muscle, but Jaina still felt her aunt reach out across the Force. Her presence reached out for her apprentice and wrapped around her like a soft hug. Even after so many months, the bond they’d forged on the eve of her graduation was still strong. Jaina had often relied on that connection to better understand Mara’s training style. Not to mention appreciate her as a person. Jaina reached back with her own presence and smiled.

Watching their silent exchange, Tenel Ka shifted back half a step. She turned to Mara and bowed her head. “Thank you again, Master Sky—” She stopped and shook her head. “I mean, thank _you,_ Mara. I look forward to learning from you.” As she turned to leave through the temple entrance, Tenel Ka paused and cast a smile at Jaina. “And I’m happy to be training with you again, Jaina.”

Heat crawled up Jaina’s neck. If she let it get to her face, she was doomed.

Instead, she let out a breath and smiled back. “Me, too, Tenel Ka. It’ll be just like old times.”

* * *

 “You’re sure about that?”

Mara’s voice was soft, but inside the mess hall, Jaina could hear it loud and clear. They sat by themselves at a table near a window overlooking the courtyard. Students and Masters of every species sat in their own clusters around the stone chamber, as service droids on repulsorlifts delivered fresh, hot meals to their tables. The atmosphere was loud, excited, and intoxicating with the aroma of well-cooked food.

But for Jaina, none of that could compare to her mentor’s pensive look. She fidgeted in her chair and nodded.

“I’m... I’m still not sorted out about her,” Jaina admitted. She twirled her fork through the toasted roll and processed eggs on her plate. “I thought, after some time, I might’ve found an answer...”

“But life’s never that simple, is it?” Mara shrugged. She paused to take a bite from her own roll and savored each chew. “Mm. Well, this might be a good thing in disguise.”

“How’s that?”

“This morning, I asked you to consider what you’d do without the Force as backup,” Mara explained. She set down her half-eaten roll. Green eyes flashed up to Jaina again. “Now you’d have to consider what happens when your friend becomes _more_ than a friend.”

Jaina bristled. “I’ve already been through that.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. What you and that boy—Zekk? What you had was real, I’m sure. But I could see how it wouldn’t last forever.” Mara offered an apologetic smile. “Not to dismiss your feelings, but teenage romances don’t often make it to adulthood.”

“Well, sure, but—”

“Not to _mention,_ ” Mara added, a little forcefully, “the whole issue between you and Zekk trying to find your place in the universe. I mean, you were raised as a Solo-Skywalker heiress. He was an orphan from the Underlevels before some Imperials came and tried to mold him into a weapon _against_ your family.” She paused before taking a sip from her mug of steaming caf. “I can relate to that, you know.”

Jaina nodded. After what she’d experienced through her bond with Mara, she knew that all too well. Some of those memories of Mara Jade, the Emperor’s Hand, were cruel and cold enough to give her nightmares.

Meanwhile, Mara leaned back in her seat. “But, you know, I wouldn’t be surprised if things did work out with you and Tenel Ka.” She smiled. “You’ve a lot in common.”

“Like being royalty?” Jaina remarked with a wry grin.

“Well, for starters, sure. But there’s also the bonds you’ve forged in your training.” Before Jaina could interject, Mara lifted a hand. “And, yeah, I know. Your twin bond with Jacen _does_ color things a bit more than you’d like.”

“I thought being apart from him might fix things, too.” Jaina shook her head. “So far, it hasn’t.”

Which wasn’t to say that Jaina didn’t like her brother. Not so long ago, she would’ve thought that Jacen would still be head over heels for the Hapan-Dathomiri princess. But when he and Anakin started their apprenticeship with their Uncle Luke, Jacen had grown more introspective. More concerned with philosophical questions, beyond his fascination with animals and their behavior. Jaina could appreciate the changes he was going through, but that didn’t leave her much comfort. Especially when her feelings toward Tenel Ka—as seen through his eyes—hadn’t faded away.

Mara shrugged. “Look, it’s like what I said at the beginning. Whatever you’re going through, we’ll face it together. I realize that bringing on Tenel Ka might complicate things for you, but if you take your training seriously as you do your relationships, you might find a way to resolve both. After all, Jedi are nothing if not concerned with keeping the balance.”

Jaina responded with a lopsided grin. “I thought that Jedi were about making sacrifices.”

“Ugh, that’s your uncle talking.” Mara wiped a drop of caf from her lips. “But, _yes,_ I suppose Jedi do that as well.” Her eyes glittered. “But then, I’m not exactly a model Jedi Master. You knew that when you signed up with me, sweetheart.”


	2. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Tenel Ka begin their joint training regimen with Mara. With each exercise, Jaina pushes herself a little more, and comes closer to facing her deepest fears.

**2\. Knight**

Sweat beaded off Jaina’s brow. She ignored the trickle along her face and concentrated. With each breath, the weight of the lightsaber in her palm grew heavier. She ignored the sensation and reached out for the Force that permeated the temple chamber.

As she extended her mind, Jaina felt Tenel Ka do the same. Fear almost drew her back. But she didn’t let it. She held ready. Regardless of her feelings, she wouldn’t let them distract her today.

The exercise that Mara had in mind was too important.

“There’s a sequence,” said the Jedi Master from her bench on the other end of the chamber. She sat with her legs crossed and her hands tucked in her lap. “The Force might carry your hand from one shot to the next, but that’s no excuse for letting your mind grow dull. Focus. Find the sequence. Remember the timing.”

As she spoke, her hand adjusted a setting on her portable control unit. Six remotes floated up from the open cabinet in the training chamber. Their combined hum made an irritating sensation that Jaina could feel in the back of her teeth. She ignored that pain, too. Instead, her gaze focused on each remote. Through the Force, she could feel them glide through the air on miniature repulsors, warping the space around them in tiny waves with their masses. Before even the first blaster bolt was unleashed, Jaina would know precisely where to move her blade to absorb the hit.

At least, she hoped she did.

Behind her, Tenel Ka radiated fierce tension. Her legs and core had gone taut, but she held her own saber in a loose grip. She stood with her back to Jaina, focused on her own three remotes.

No one spoke for another moment.

Then Mara smiled. “You two ready?”

“Ready,” Jaina called out.

“Read—” Tenel Ka started to say, but in the half-second she needed to finish, the remotes opened fire.

Their lightsabers sprang to life. Jaina reflexively took a step back and twisted her blade around, catching one bolt after the next. She’d sparred with remotes before, ever since she’d first built her Jedi weapon. And she’d been in plenty of firefights, too. At least today, there wouldn’t be a life-or-death situation. As Mara had said, testing their survival skills wasn’t the point.

So, as her lightsaber batted away or absorbed each shot, Jaina’s mind spurred into action. She began to count the sequence. _Two-three-four, one-two-three, two-three-four-five-six..._

“Find it yet?” Mara called out.

“Not exact... _ow!_ ” Jaina yelped as one remote’s bolt slipped past her guard and struck her upper arm. She flinched and raised her blade to parry another bolt. “Not yet!”

“Hmm. How about you, Tenel Ka?”

Tenel Ka didn’t answer. She didn’t even miss a beat, blocking and deflecting each shot without effort. Jaina heard the other girl grunt as her lightsaber’s turqoise blade made a constant thrum in the air, weaving circular patterns faster than Jaina could track. If she were counting, it was difficult to read through her grim expression.

“Jaina?” Mara’s voice brought Jaina back to the moment. She didn’t miss another parry, but her mind began to follow the bolts once again. One after another.

_Two-three-four..._

_One-two, one-two..._

_Two-three-four-five..._

_One-two-three..._

_One-two..._

“I’m beginning to think...” Jaina said through gritted teeth, “that there isn’t _even_ a pattern here.”

Mara’s finger continued to play around with her control unit. She tracked the bolts whizzing through the air with a playful grin. “What makes you say that?”

“Because I’m...” Jaina paused to gasp for breath. She let the Force sing to her about the next sequence of bolts to deflect. Her arms twisted one way and then another, never failing to stop the next shot. But her mind couldn’t make sense of the timing. The remotes spat out their bolts as fast as they could, from as many directions as they could. She would’ve said that they were programmed to do so, but she couldn’t sense anything out of the ordinary. No unusual flare within the circuitry that controlled them.

“Because you’re what?” Mara prompted. All the playfulness vanished from her voice. “Say what’s on your mind.”

“Because I’m getting tired,” Jaina answered. She let out a breath and took another step back. So did Tenel Ka. As they moved, the remotes pressed it a little further. They didn’t let up on the shots they fired. From this close, Jaina could practically feel the muscles in her friend’s back shift around. That sensation sent an odd tingle through Jaina, and she clamped down on it.

 _No,_ she thought. _Not now. Finish the exercise. Find the source._

That was a curious thought. She didn’t think about the sequence this time. She’d said _source._

In an instant, Jaina understood.

She let her blade shrink away.

All at once, the remotes stopped.

Tenel Ka, breathing hard, turned around. She shot Jaina an incredulous look. “What are you doing?”

Jaina didn’t answer. Her gaze focused entirely on Mara. From her spot on the bench, her aunt didn’t say a word. Her hand sat motionless on the control unit. Green eyes locked onto Jaina, cool and steady as always.

“It’s...” Jaina paused to catch her breath. She wiped at her brow. “It’s just you, right? There’s no real pattern here. It’s just _you,_ trying to be as random as possible. Waiting to see how long we’d catch up?” She swallowed. “Please, tell me that’s it?”

Mara grinned. “You got it.”

Laughing, Jaina pressed a hand to her forehead. “Oh, wow. I... I really took a shot in the dark there. That’s... that was intense, Mara.”

Meanwhile, Tenel Ka shot her new mentor a questioning look. “I don’t understand. There was no pattern to follow?”

“In a firefight, there rarely is.” Mara shrugged and dropped the control unit by her side. At once, the six remotes retreated back into their cabinet. “You’re fighting beings who are just looking to survive. There’s no point other than to kill what’s in front of them, or to escape it.” She crossed her arms and gave her students a smile. “Now, here’s a question, Tenel Ka. You were too busy blocking your shots to even count. Do you think you’d have noticed if there _were_ a pattern?”

Tenel Ka opened her mouth, but said nothing. Then she glanced at Jaina. “I’m not certain.”

“Fair enough. But think about what Jaina just did. Do you know how _she_ found the pattern?”

The Hapan’s brow furrowed. Jaina took a long breath, getting herself back under control. She knew the answer, but for her friend’s sake, she said nothing. It was curious how Mara was playing this little exercise. Testing more than just their reflexes.

Finally, Tenel Ka said, “She was looking back at you, wasn’t she?” Then, after another moment in thought, her face cleared. “Oh. I see. I see it now.”

“Tell me what you see,” Mara prompted.

“She realized that there was no pattern. If the remotes were automatically firing, there would’ve been a pattern to it. But _you_ had control the whole time.” Tenel Ka turned and smiled at Jaina. That look sent a flutter through her heart, and Jaina tried not to let out a cry of desperation. “So she tested her theory by surrendering control. Once she did, you stopped the attack. She found the pattern because she knew her own aunt wouldn’t let the remotes hit her unncessarily.”

“Smart.” Mara clapped her hands together and stood up. “Very smart. Points to you as well.”

Jaina grinned. “That’s a little underhanded though, isn’t it?”

“If I tell you to look for a pattern, what are the odds you’ll always find one?” Mara countered. She came over and patted her niece on the shoulder. “It’s the same when you deal with life outside the academy. People will try to cheat you any chance they get. It’s up to you to figure out the motive and means when they do.”

Tenel Ka nodded. Her eyes were surprisingly downcast. “This is unfortunately true.”

Jaina blinked and frowned at her. “What?”

“Think about it, Jaina.” Mara squeezed her shoulder. “You’re not the only one who grew up with a mother involved in politics.”

A switch flipped inside Jaina’s brain, and she knew better than to ask more questions. She couldn’t believe she’d forgotten so easily. But then, Tenel Ka was like that. Between her athletics and her warrior’s nature, anyone would forget that she’d grown up in the Fountain Palace on Hapes. Life in the royal court, as Jaina’s mother had told her, was vicious and covered in pleasantries. With so many nobles jockeying for power, why wouldn’t someone like Tenel Ka be more aware of how many deceptions and traps lay around her?

“I get it,” Jaina admitted. She offered her friend a sad smile. “Sorry. I guess my mother didn’t let me get involved with her work when I was growing up.”

“It’s fine,” Tenel Ka answered. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt and brushed her hand over the loose strands of hair framing her face. “You have your own skills to be proud of.”

That compliment made Jaina’s heart glow, though she tried to keep it hidden. “Thanks.”

Meanwhile, Mara went to the door leading out of the chamber. “Come on. We’ve got another two exercises before lunch. We’re only just getting started.”

* * *

As promised, Mara put her two apprentices through their paces for the rest of the day. Scaling the side of the ziggurat by midday. Meditation for two hours. Another five-klick run through the jungle. Extensive quizzes on Jedi lore and galactic history in the library. Every muscle Jaina had, both physical and mental, was stretched to its limit. By the time she reached her quarters and crashed down onto her bed, she was exhausted, but in a good way. Compared to the tutoring she’d gotten from her Uncle Luke, Mara’s regimen was on a whole other level.

Jaina couldn’t decide if this was on par for her aunt, or if her brothers were getting the same treatment with Luke. She’d have to ask them when they met up again.

Meanwhile, Jaina stripped out of her clothes and hopped into the shower. She let the spray of the water wash away all her tension. To her credit, she’d even kept civil and level-headed around Tenel Ka. Her feelings for her hadn’t changed, but between all the training they’d done together, there hadn’t been time to react to anything inside. Not even during meditation, where inner peace had finally been achieved for a few hours.

After she’d scrubbed herself clean, Jaina switched off the shower. She used the Force to summon a towel to her hand and dried herself off. Another twist of telekinesis dragged her slightly used bathrobe across the refresher’s floor. Jaina bent to pick it up when she heard someone knock at her door.

“Oh, shavit,” she muttered. Her father would’ve scolded her for such language, but Jaina didn’t care. She quickly pulled on the robe and tied up the front, so she’d been decent, before jogging out to answer her door.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” she called out.

But when Jaina opened her door, her heart stopped.

Tenel Ka blinked in surprise. “I’m sorry, Jaina. Should I come back later?”

Ten whole seconds passed before Jaina’s brain could start functioning again. She shook her head and fought the dryness in her mouth. “Uhh, no. No, no, not at all. I... please, come on in.”

She stepped back and waved Tenel Ka into her quarters. Jaina spun around, both to close the door behind her and to hide her rapidly growing blush.

 _Calm down,_ she told herself. _It’s just your friend. You can do this._

“Um,” Jaina started to say. Then she caught herself and took a deep breath. “Make yourself comfortable. I just... I need to get dressed.”

As she spoke, she noticed that Tenel Ka had already taken a seat on Jaina’s bed. The less she thought about _that_ particular scene, the better. But if her friend was troubled, she didn’t look like it. Instead, Tenel Ka nodded and said, “Of course. Take your time.”

Jaina turned around, but she could still feel her friend’s eyes on her back. Her pulse racing, she grabbed a clean set of robes and ducked back into the refresher. Only once the door slid shut behind her did Jaina let out a breath. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Met a pair of brandy-brown eyes with dark rings under them. Jaina rubbed at her face and tried to ignore her inner turmoil long enough to get dressed. If she could handle scaling a millennia-old temple, a simple chat between friends should be fine.

 _Except,_ she thought, _she’s more than that to me._

Pulling on her robes, Jaina shook out her hair and the rest of those thoughts. She gave her reflection one last nod before returning.

On the bed, Tenel Ka looked up. Her hand had twisted itself through her unbraided hair. Jaina gave herself a moment to take it in. She thought of throwing all her restraint out the airlock and going for it, but that was just hormones talking. And, if she were being honest, pure exhaustion, too. More than anything, she’d rather collapse on the bed and sleep forever. But, having been raised to be a better host, Jaina offered a smile and sat beside her friend.

“I hope I’m not keeping you up,” Tenel Ka said. She cast a quick smile at Jaina. “I know it has been a long day. For both of us.”

“Sure has. But don’t worry. I’ve always got time for you.”

“Thank you.” Tenel Ka’s eyes clouded over. She dropped her hand to her lap. Her fingers trembled against her thigh, and Jaina did her best not to stare. The less she thought about Tenel Ka’s thigh, the better...

“Was there something you wanted to ask me about?” Jaina asked.

“I... I’m not certain I should, now that I’m here.”

“It’s okay.” Jaina offered her hand. “You don’t _have_ to say anything.”

“But I do.” With a sharp breath, Tenel Ka lifted her head. She took Jaina’s hand and turned to look her friend straight in the eye. Jaina nearly pulled back from the intensity of it all. “I need to know something. I need answers.”

“Okay?” Jaina bit down on her bottom lip. “H-how can I help?”

Deep inside her heart, she asked: _Does she know? Please, please, don’t let her ask me that._

Meanwhile, Tenel Ka tightened her grip on Jaina’s hand. “I realize that this might be silly, but... it’s been troubling me all day.” She frowned. “Ever since we began our training together, I have felt... something... growing between us. A new connection. And at times, I feel as though I can sense some strange new feeling inside you, Jaina.” Her gray eyes bore into Jaina’s soul, and the sensation chilled her to the bone. “Do you know what I mean?”

“I...” Jaina struggled to breathe. “I think so.” She shook her head slowly. “Tenel Ka, I’m not sure that it’s anything you need to—”

“Please, Jaina.” Tenel Ka didn’t look away for an instant. “I need you to be honest with me. As much as I appreciate this chance that Mara has given me, I...” She paused. “I don’t want to make a mistake. I don’t want to distract—”

She was interrupted when someone knocked on Jaina’s door. Both girls leapt away from each other, and only then did Jaina realize how close they’d sat the whole time. She took a few deep breaths, and then called out, “Um, come in?”

The door opened, and Mara stepped into the room. She swept a hand down to smooth out the wrinkles in her tunic and leaned on the doorframe. When she saw Tenel Ka sitting beside Jaina, her brow lifted, but she had the decency not to point it out. Not that it mattered when Jaina’s face was burning bright red like a nova.

“Sorry to disturb, but it’s actually great I found you two.” Mara grinned. “I’ve been doing some investigation in the comm center, and I found the perfect spot for our next training exercise.”

“On Yavin 4?” Tenel Ka asked.

Mara shook her head. “Nope. Offworld. Which will be a good opportunity for your flying skills, Jaina.”

Embarrassment quickly faded into surprise as Jaina listened. “You want _me_ to fly us?”

Truth be told, Jaina had felt a little stiffled being at the academy for so long. Not that she didn’t like her training with Mara, but she missed the freedom of open space and the comfortable density of a flight console under her fingers. At this point, she’d have taken a broken-down cargo hauler on the far side of Nal Hutta if it meant a chance to practice a few maneuvers again.

“Yeah, but that’s only one side of the exercise.” Mara looked over at Tenel Ka. “Step Two will be working on your trust. Being a Jedi is more than just blocking blaster bolts and moving rocks. So, when we fly out, you will have to rely on Tenel Ka as your navigator.”

Jaina exchanged a look with Tenel Ka. If her friend seemed at all worried, she didn’t look it.

“Sounds fair,” said Jaina. “But, um, were are we heading?” 

Mara’s grin turned devious. “The Peragus system. Trust me, you’ll be fine.”

* * *

With a snap that warped the local spacetime fabric, the _Jade Sabre_ came out of hyperspace. Its smooth aerodynamic lines and flared ion drive pods made it glide through the edges of the star system like a fish through water. As soon as it slipped back into realspace, the _Sabre_ ’s sublight engines roared to life, and the ornate shuttle began a long, gradual swing toward the distant heart of the Peragus system. All while, directly in its path, hundreds of thousands of asteroids floated in and out of view, at times eclipsing the lone star.

From her seat at the cockpit, Jaina tried not to let her fear echo through the bond she shared with Mara. She tightened her grip on the forward thruster controls and tried to keep her distance. It would’ve been easier with the usual azimuth and horizon readings, but Mara had switched off those scanners mere moments before they left hyperspace.

Jaina had to admit, her aunt thought of everything. She didn’t even _know_ that someone could turn off those sensors on a starship.

“Well, here are we,” said Mara. She stood from her chair and came to lean over Jaina’s shoulder. Her eyes stared out the viewport at the asteroids drifting ahead of them. “The Peragus asteroid field. Hard to believe it, but thousands of years back, this all used to be Peragus II. Biggest mining station and fuel depot this side of the Outer Rim.” She chuckled. “Well, right up until the biggest mining _disaster_ in history took place. But that didn’t stop the fuel depot owners from setting up shop on these asteroids. For a short time, anyway.”

“What happened?” Tenel Ka asked. She sat behind the others, her seat at the navcomputer just a little to Jaina’s right.

“The records aren’t entirely clear.” Mara shrugged. “Best guess? Someone fired a turbolaser blast near the right cluster, and _boom._ No more fuel depot. Of course, there was a war at the time.” After a moment, she shook her head. “But then, there always is one.”

Jaina glanced over her shoulder and exchanged a nervous look with Tenel Ka.

When she saw it, Mara laughed and patted Jaina’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, kids. You were lucky enough to be training in the biggest stretch of peace this galaxy’s seen in a while. Luke and I might’ve been fighting to end the war, but it’ll be your job to keep the peace.”

“Right,” said Jaina. She glanced back at her controls. “No pressure at all.”

“Exactly. Speaking of which...” Mara leaned past her and gestured out the viewport. “Check your visual scanning. See that asteroid at twenty degrees? Mark seven point three. See it?”

Jaina squinted through the viewport. Then she realized how worthless that move was and settled back into her chair. Half-closing her eyes, she reached out with the Force, feeling across the vast expanse of space, nudging her mind across the field for a particular asteroid.

She soon found it. It was massive compared to the rest, a planetoid in its own right. Jaina nearly shivered when she felt the tug of its slight gravitational force.

“I see it,” she answered.

“Good.” Mara leaned back and turned to Tenel Ka. “And you?”

After a moment, Tenel Ka nodded. “I see it as well.”

“Excellent. Take us in, Jaina.”

“I...” Jaina licked her lips. “I don’t even get any drift charts? At this distance, there’s plenty of time for the asteroids to change course in our path.”

Mara shrugged. “There sure is.”

“But that’s dangerous, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Mara—”

“Relax. I know what I’m doing.” When Jaina didn’t answer right away, Mara leaned over her shoulder again and whispered, “I’d never send you on a mission you couldn’t handle. Trust me on that, sweetheart. And trust your friend, too.”

Jaina’s throat tightened, but she nodded and turned back to the viewport. Now the _Jade Sabre_ was comfortably crusing straight toward the planetoid on the horizon. It had drifted far enough to eclipse the sun, absorbing an impressive white halo as it did. But that meant she could see even less of the smaller, deadlier asteroids and meteoroids wandering into her path. Her heart raced in time with the silent pulse of the ion engines that brought their shuttle closer and closer to their destination.

Why was she so nervous? Jaina had flown countless times before this, and in much deadlier encounters, too. She’d even handled an unfamiliar Hapan ship in the Graveyard of Alderaan. But with the owner of that particular ship sitting just behind her, suddenly Jaina couldn’t breathe, let alone fly casual.

“Relax,” Mara whispered. “Just relax. Let your instincts do the rest.”

Jaina nodded. “R-right. Relaxing now.”

“Anything else to add, navigator?” Mara asked, raising her voice.

Tenel Ka hesitated before answering, “No. So far, our path is clear.”

 _That’s what you think,_ Jaina wanted to say, but she thought better of it.

“It’ll change, but that’s fine.” Mara squeezed Jaina’s shoulder with one strong hand. “Remember. You see more with two pairs of eyes than one. The same goes for two hearts attuned to the Force. Relax, reach out, and find the path together.”

“I understand,” said Tenel Ka. Jaina heard the other girl drum her fingers against the side of her console. “Reaching out... now...”

Jaina felt a presence tingling against the edge of her mind. She knew that presence right away, but she didn’t dare let it in. Not yet. Not with so much on the line.

But she couldn’t ignore it forever, could she? This was it. This was the whole exercise. If she failed here—no, that thought didn’t bear finishing. Jaina let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Her mind sharpened, and she dropped her barriers to let Tenel Ka in.

Cold perception trickled into Jaina’s senses, mingling with her own. She took another breath, short and quick, and tightened her grip on the controls.

“I’m in,” she said, quieter than she would’ve liked.

 Jaina could practically hear the smile in Mara’s voice. “Perfect. Pilot? Navigator? Take us in.”


	3. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina faces her exercise in the Peragus system, and her relationship issues, with Tenel Ka's help and Mara's watchful eye.

**3\. Master**

Hull plates shuddered. Proximity alerts, which would have otherwise wailed in distress, were eerily silent. The _Jade Sabre_ slid in and around the asteroid field, making sharp turns and tailspins that would’ve eluded even Han Solo at the helm of the _Falcon_. Even for a ship designed for maximum agility in the depths of space, its sublights could only take so much punishment. And yet, with gritted teeth, Jaina fought to make her path through the asteroids as she’d been ordered. Every new angle they dove sent a fresh groan through the shuttle’s infrastructure. She felt it deep within her bones.

But none of that compared to the icy-cold presence lurking in the back of her mind. She admired the way that Tenel Ka kept her cool in this turbulence. Flying wasn’t even her strong suit. But as good as Jaina’s reflexes were, her vision couldn’t compare to eyes that had seen dozens of hunts in the Dathomiri wilderness.

Perhaps those eyes saw deeper than she would’ve liked. But this wasn’t the time for such thoughts.

“Focus,” said Mara, as if she could read Jaina’s thoughts. Then again, given their bond, she most likely had done just that. “You can _feel_ the course, can’t you?”

Jaina wiped the sweat from her brow. “Yeah...”

“Then fly it.” Mara fell back into her seat. Then, after a moment, she buckled in her acceleration strap. “But damage this ship enough, and it’s coming out of _your_ credits. Not your mother’s.”

“Copy that!” Jaina fought to level out her breathing. Like she wasn’t under enough pressure.

She pulled the ship forward into another sideswerve that narrowly dodged the path of a meteoroid. A last-minute yank back to port brought them on an almost level plane with the main asteroid. Without sensors to provide telemetry or spectral data, Jaina couldn’t even find a detail to use as a beacon for her maneuvers. She could only watch the asteroids dart around her and react as quickly as possible. Easy enough in a simulation, but terrifying and brutal in reality.

 _Do not worry._ Tenel Ka’s thoughts radiated loud and clear through their newfound link. _I will watch for you._

 _Easier said than done,_ Jaina sent back. Her knuckles turned white as she twisted the controls around to stabilize the _Sabre._ That maneuver sent them straight into the path of yet another asteroid, and she gave the thrusters a slight starboard pulse to bring them a few meters out of its path, with only milliseconds to spare.

_Do you trust me?_

Jaina didn’t answer. She felt a questioning stroke of her friend’s mind across her own. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard to do that when her heart was pounding in her chest.

 _Do you_ trust _me?_

 _I... I don’t know._ Jaina squeezed her eyes shut. In the Force, she could feel both the gravitational pull of the asteroid ahead and the tingling sensation of Tenel Ka’s presence behind her. Both exerted their own pull, strong enough that she might well be ripped in two.

_I trust you, Jaina. Let me see for you._

Jaina let out a breath. She let go of the controls. She struggled to keep her heart rate down. Which, again, was easier said than done. Especially with half a dozen medium-sized asteroids now clustering in between the ship and their destination.

 _The way is clear._ Her words came across their bond like water trickling over rocks. _Do you see?_

This time, Jaina didn’t have to answer. She didn’t have to think either. Her hand was already reaching down toward the throttle and making a few minute adjustments. In truth, she didn’t even see the asteroids anymore. She didn’t see much of anything.

But Tenel Ka saw through her.

She _knew._

Jaina was terrified and elated, but those feelings didn’t distract her. She blinked at the stillness she found in herself.

Pure, clean serenity. Focus turned sharp like a vibroblade.

No more terror. Only her hands dancing over the controls, pushing herself into an extension of the ship the way she’d done for X-wing fighters and her father’s freighter many times before. Jaina Solo disappeared into every ion thruster and drag fin built into the _Jade Sabre’_ s silver surface. Her mind reached out and took hold of the asteroid, as the _Sabre_ danced rings around the asteroids blocking their path, finding one gap and twisting from port to starboard to reach another closing gap mere kilometers away.

With one final switch flipped, Jaina brought the _Sabre_ ’s desperate twists to a sudden halt. Her body strained against her chair’s acceleration strap, and she let the ship fall into a soft arc toward the main asteroid. Hull plates ceased their groaning, and the constant whine of ion engines turned into the gentle thrum of sublight drives running on low output.

It was several minutes before she remembered to breathe again.

“Nicely done,” Mara said, once again leaning over Jaina’s shoulder. “I’m proud of both of you.”

“Thanks...” Jaina blinked. She turned to meet her mentor’s gaze. “Is this what it’s like for you all the time?”

“Pretty much.” Mara grinned. “Don’t worry. You get to used to it quick.”

“Oh...”

Behind them, Tenel Ka struggled to reach around and unbuckle her own safety harness. After a moment’s frustration, she closed her eyes and used the Force to pop the lock open. Once she did, she met Jaina’s questioning stare and smiled awkwardly.

“You did well,” said Tenel Ka, her voice low and quiet. “I... I realize how difficult it can be to share perceptions like that.”

“Thanks.” Jaina blushed. “But I couldn’t have done it without you. Your eyes caught more than I expected.”

 _More than I ever could,_ she wanted to say.

Tenel Ka nodded. Her gray eyes flickered over to Mara. “Is the exercise over then?”

“Almost,” Mara replied. She chuckled and gestured through the viewport. “We’re coming on our prize right about now.”

Jaina peered out at the asteroid’s surface. She waited for her eyes to adjust, but after a minute, she began to detect something unusual in the terrain. Between the countless craters and fissures, she noticed something gleaming. A tiny gray speck against the massive gleaming hunk of rock.

“What _is_ that?” she asked.

“That,” said Mara, “is a little known cache of genuine Peragus fuel. Got a tip from one of Karrde’s friends in the Smugglers’ Alliance. Some spice-runners out from a Twi’lek colony used to make stops here on their way to the nearest shadowport. Half the time, Republic patrols don’t even consider this system in their sweeps, so it’s a convenient hiding spot.”

Jaina’s gut sank. If they were going up against smugglers, she wasn’t ready. Her brain was still adjusting to the maneuvers she’d just been through.

“Is there any danger of us encountering them?” asked Tenel Ka. Given how she looked over at Jaina, it was obvious she’d been thinking the same. Or perhaps she’d just read her mind.

“Not at all. I already scanned the system with Karrde before we left Yavin.” Mara glanced over at Jaina. “So, given how much we’ve used up trying to make it here, I say we fly down and help ourselves to some of that fuel.”

“You’re the captain,” Jaina replied. She couldn’t hold back a grin any longer. “I’m just the pilot.” 

“Smart kid. Take us in.”

* * *

Jaina stared out the viewport as the stars stretched into lines. A shudder ran through her as the _Jade Sabre_ shot back into the familiar terrain of hyperspace. Her hand reflexively grabbed at the inertial compensator, dialing it down for the inevitable reversion back to realspace in a few hours. In the meantime, the ship would be cruising along at lightspeed until they reached Cato Neimoidia, where the _Errant Venture_ was due to meet them. Jaina still had no clue why Mara needed to see Booster Terrik. Her aunt had offered only an enigmatic smile before leaving her and Tenel Ka alone in the cockpit.

The cockpit fell away. For Jaina, there was only Tenel Ka, sitting behind her at the navcomputer. Between her sweaty palms and racing heart, she debated getting up and making an excuse about using the onboard refresher. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She couldn’t move a muscle.

Because Jaina knew that, the moment she got up, Tenel Ka would want to talk.

 _Look at me,_ she thought. _I’m a Jedi in training, and I can’t even handle a conversation with my best friend._

Repressing a sigh, Jaina turned and looked over her shoulder. Tenel Ka was too busy examining one of her readouts to notice. And given how her rust-colored hair framed the side of her face, Jaina felt like she could sit and watch the other woman for a long time in silence.

 _Come on, Solo,_ she told herself. _You just flew rings around an asteroid. Say something!_

She cleared her throat. “Hey, Tenel Ka?”

“Hmm?” Tenel Ka blinked and sat upright. When she met Jaina’s gaze, for the briefest moment, she wore a sheepish grin. Like she’d been caught in some terrible act.

Jaina fought past the lump in her throat. “Listen. Can... can we talk?”

Tenel Ka nodded. With great care, she swiveled her chair around and faced Jaina directly. Her hand rested on her left thigh, perfectly poised. If she were at all nervous about this conversation, nothing in her body language suggested it. But then, that didn’t explain the brief look she’d given Jaina just then.

Taking another breath, Jaina brushed away the hair from around her eyes. “I’m, uh, trying to find a way to... to...” She swallowed. “Look, thanks for helping me with that exercise and all. If I’m being honest, I was scared, but I’m glad you were there for me.” She cracked a light smile. “I know you’re always there for me. Being my... my friend and all.”

Tenel Ka smiled back. “As you’re my friend, too, Jaina.” She paused, and her eyes dropped toward the deck plating for a moment. “May I tell you something?”

Jaina hesitated. “Sure.”

“Back at the academy, before Mara gave us this test, I had a question to ask you.” Tenel Ka lifted her head, and her eyes were gleaming with the reflected light of hyperspace. “I’d come to you because I’d sensed something new between us. A new feeling. And, if I am honest, I was scared of that feeling.”

Jaina nodded. “Well, since we’re being honest, I was, too.”

“I know you were.” The words came out so softly that Jaina almost had to strain to hear them. Tenel Ka’s lips hardly moved. “Believe me, I know.”

“You know?” Jaina stopped to consider that. Then she nearly slapped herself upside the head. “Oh. Right. In our bond just now.”

“Exactly. And believe me, Jaina, I cherish that bond.” Tenel Ka smiled. “I _am_ glad that Mara took me on as her student. I’m learning so much, but...” She stopped and sighed. Her eyes once again falling toward the deck. “I was beginning to worry that your feelings for me might prove a distraction. That I would be a danger to _your_ studies at the expense of my own.” Her eyes rose and locked onto Jaina’s face. “Does this make sense to you?”

“It... it does.” Jaina frowned. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“For what?"

Licking lips that had suddenly gone dry, Jaina answered, “For not telling you sooner.” She blushed and looked away. Looked at anything on the nearest console, anything that wasn’t Tenel Ka. “For not being honest with you.”

Tenel Ka smiled. “There’s nothing to forgive. You are my friend, Jaina. I had no right to intrude on those feelings. Even where they concern me.”

Jaina almost forgot to breathe. She’d been staring away so intently. Each new word stung, but she tried to keep her mental barriers up. Except she couldn’t anymore. Not after the adrenaline thrill of the asteroid run, and the cool, calming presence of Tenel Ka’s warrior instincts merged with her pilot’s training. She could feel those same gray eyes peering straight through her now.

 _You’re allowed to love her._ Mara’s voice came back to her, as warm in her memories as when she’d first heard it. _This is your life. Not Jacen’s. Yours. Tell her how you feel._

Jaina curled her hand into a fist. “Look, Tenel Ka, I—”

She stopped when she heard her friend get up. Turning back, Jaina was surprised to see Tenel Ka had already closed the distance between them. She leaned over Jaina with an intent stare of her own. Gray eyes met brandy-brown. Neither of them said a word.

Then, slowly, Tenel Ka leaned forward.

Their lips met in a gentle press, but to Jaina, it came as a sharp shock. Her eyes widened, but when Tenel Ka didn’t stop, neither did she. Jaina pressed back, closing her eyes and enjoying every second. She tried to ignore the fire stirring inside her chest or the way her hands gripped onto the back of her chair.

Somewhere, she imagined, Mara was aware of what was happening. And grinning about it.

When they pulled away from each other, Tenel Ka kept her eyes closed a moment longer. Jaina waited, licking her lips in turn. Trying to savor every last moment. She couldn’t quite believe what had happened. Tension made her dig her fingernails into the top of her thighs.

Finally, Tenel Ka’s eyes opened. Her lips curved into a smile, and Jaina’s heart nearly stopped.

“That,” said the warrior woman, “answers my question.”

“Does it?” Jaina hated how small her voice came out. But she didn’t dare look away.

Tenel Ka nodded. “I was afraid I’d be a distraction. Now I know better.” Slowly, she lifted her hand and reached out to brush a lock of Jaina’s hair back behind her ear. “I am new to this feeling, Jaina. I didn’t know if it would last with Jacen, but... with you?” She nodded. “I think I would like to find out for myself.”

A thrill ran through Jaina’s veins. She laughed and reached out to grip Tenel Ka’s hand, which surprised the other woman. But, to her credit, she didn’t pull away.

“I’d like that, too,” Jaina answered. “I want to make _you_ happy, Tenel Ka. I’ll do whatever it takes. However long it takes. I just...”

She blinked, trying to think of where to go next.

Where _they’d_ go next.

Instead, she said, “I just want to share this with you, for however long I can.”

* * *

Hours later, Jaina stood on an observation deck somewhere within the _Errant Venture._ She’d seen the Star Destroyer-turned-pleasure cruiser plenty of times as a child. Being Han Solo’s child, after all, had its perks. But it was unnerving when she saw its massive red chassis in orbit over Cato Neimoidia. Like a flaming wreck, which was bad enough after that death-defying asteroid run the _Sabre_ had just pulled. Still, as soon as their shuttle docked, a handful of crew members in faux-Imperial uniforms rushed out to greet them. Jaina had taken some small pleasure in being treated like a celebrity, though most eyes were drawn to Mara, who strode down the ship’s corridors like she belonged there.

After an initial rest and a shower in her quarters, Jaina had wandered out. When Tenel Ka didn’t answer her comm, she found her way to the observation deck. Below, Cato Neimoidia shone bright against the endless array of stars. Jaina could almost track the fog drifting through its atmosphere from where she stood. Compared to the week she’d been having, this was as peaceful as it got.

The door slid open behind her, but Jaina didn’t turn around. She didn’t need to, having sensed Mara’s presence half a second earlier.

“Nice view,” said Mara. Approaching from behind, she draped her arm across Jaina’s shoulders. “It’s not a bad system to find yourself in, when you get down to it.”

Jaina smirked. “Is this the part where you tell me you once had a job there, too?”

“Nice try.” Mara winked. “But I can’t go giving away _all_ my secrets, can I?”

“I guess not.”

“You did well out there, by the way.” As she spoke, Mara’s gaze turned back toward the massive viewport. “You faced your fears. Kept a cool head.” Her grip on Jaina’s shoulders tightened. “And, most importantly, you overcame a pretty big hurdle with your friend.”

Jaina blushed. “Tell me that wasn’t the whole point of the exercise.”

“Well, no. Not entirely.” Mara coughed into one hand. “Well, at least half of it wasn’t.”

“Aunt Mara!”

“Oh, relax.” Mara turned back to her, with green eyes gleaming in the recessed lighting of the observation deck. “It was going to come up sooner or later. Besides, if you really want to blame this on anyone, blame Kirana Ti.”

Jaina’s next retort died on her lips. Her mind was too busy whirring through fresh possibilities, like tracking telemetry on an oncoming meteor. “Wait a minute. I thought Kirana Ti was too injured to look after Tenel Ka.”

Mara nodded. “That part is still true. But there’s another side to it.” She glanced down. “We got to talking just after the trouble on Dathomir. She respects Tenel Ka as a warrior and a student, but she sensed a problem as soon as they began training. Your friend, Jaina, is a great fighter, but she’s a little too focused on being a witch of Dathomir like her mother. Kirana Ti thought she should see more of life outside of a single culture. So, to shake things up, she put the idea into Tenel Ka’s head that she should seek _me_ out as a teacher.”

After a moment, Jaina blinked. “Wow. I never would’ve guessed that about Master Ti.”

“Few would,” her aunt answered. She chuckled. “That’s what makes her so dangerous.”

“And you agreed to take Tenel Ka on anyway?”

“Of course.” Mara grinned. It wasn’t, to Jaina’s eyes, a very nice grin. More predatory than pleasant. “I can’t resist a challenge. And knowing how _you_ felt about her, that was a bonus.”

Anger flared inside Jaina’s skin, hotter than the stars burning bright outside. “Oh, I _see._ ”

“Hey, don’t take it personally.” Letting go for a moment, Mara stepped to the side and reached out to take both of Jaina’s hands. She locked eyes with her apprentice and smiled softly. “I know that you’re still figuring things out. You and Tenel Ka have only just begun walking your own paths. And it’s like I said back at Peragus. I’d never send you on a mission you couldn’t handle, Jaina. Whether it’s flying through asteroids... or facing a new relationship.”

In her mind, Jaina imagined that the blush spreading across her face would’ve been strong enough to match the red paint on the _Errant Venture_ ’s hull. She looked away and nodded.

“Thanks,” she said quietly. “Thanks for helping me with that.”

“You’re welcome.” Mara laughed and pulled Jaina close. “And, just so you know, I won’t give you or Tenel Ka any special treatment. Whether you’re together or not, you’re still my students and you’ll still have to meet the bar, no matter how high I raise it.”

Jaina chuckled. “Of course we will.” Then, after a moment’s thought, she added, “I mean, we _will_ work to prove you right, Mara. We’ll do it together.”

“I know you will.” Mara gave her one last squeeze before letting go. “But, thankfully, we’re on a break for now. You two still have years of practice and experience to go before you get anywhere near Knighthood.” She grinned. “As it is, I have an offer from Mirax to go five rounds with her on a private sabacc table. So, if you’re game for it, you and Tenel Ka can watch your Jedi Master rinse an ex-smuggler out of all her credits. It’ll be another learning experience for you two.”

Jaina laughed and reached out to take Mara’s hand. “Well, I wouldn’t want to miss _that._ ”


End file.
